


Безумие

by AshD



Series: Свержение современного Кроноса [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, без матчасти, даже осмелюсь назвать это аллегорией, не совсем очевидная пародия, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshD/pseuds/AshD
Summary: Титан избавил психбольницу от горе-врачей и поднял больных с колен, но затем встал во главе их и сам превратился в диктатора.





	Безумие

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I have to mention that this work is my own.  
> For the first time it was published on a Russian site.

Одинокий псих стоит на сцене в актовом зале лечебницы. В одной руке его — пипетка, в другой — давно сломанный микрофон, в котором нет никакого толку, ибо стоящие в зале больные и так услышат каждое его слово, так как сами они не издают и звука. Он — такой же больной, носящий такую же смирительную рубашку, и он ничем не лучше их, дело лишь в том, что его руки были плохо зафиксированы, и ему удалось их освободить.  
Первым делом после своего освобождения он занялся избавлением больницы от персонала, который больше вредил, чем помогал пациентам. Помогали ему в этом несколько других безумцев — из разряда тех, чьи руки никогда не были зафиксированы. Титан видел в них потенциальную опасность, и поэтому, когда ему представилась такая возможность, он запер каждого из бывших товарищей в отдельную наблюдательную палату — и это было его вторым свершением после переворота игры. Третье же свершение состояло в том, что он лично обошёл всех палаты и убедился в том, что другим пациентам никогда не удастся развязать себе руки. Делалось это, конечно же, под предлогом стремления излечить это больное общество и направить его на путь прогресса. На самом же деле Титан хотел лишь удержать за собой власть над остальными и загонять их в выгодные ему одному рамки, при том оставаясь уважаемым и любимым. И ему это удалось.  
Каждое его выступление вызывало в толпе неописуемый восторг. Каждый местный безумец старался во всём подражать ему, начиная манерой речи и заканчивая самым незначительным жестом, и от этого губил в себе талант и умирал как личность, что приходилось весьма полезным посредственному Титану, который терпеть не мог чужой потенциал, хоть и хвалил его. Тех, кому лучше всего удавалось деградировать, создавая при этом видимость эволюции, он лично кормил с ложечки. Остальным предоставлялась честь питаться, как животные, пачкая лицо и рубашку.  
Он контролировал каждый их шаг, вплоть до скудных развлечений. Например, он всегда наблюдал за игрой в шахматы. Титан мысленно поддерживал наиболее лояльного себе психа и, если ему доводилось проиграть, победитель был нещадно бит головой о шахматную доску.  
Однажды один из больных начал призывать всех к бунту. Он так же, как и все остальные, любил Титана, но в то же время ему было тошно от того культа личности, что тот устроил вокруг себя. Присмотревшись повнимательнее к дерзкому мальчишке, последний с удивлением заметил, что под его рубашкой растут ангельские крылья. Тогда небольшие, они грозили через месяц прорваться сквозь мешающий предмет одежды. Такого Титан позволить не мог, и он выставил Ангела на всеобщее посмешище, отрубил ему крылья и полумёртвого отправил на кухню, которая впоследствии стала единственным местом, где он мог прятаться от смеявшейся над ним толпы. Они смеялись и хлопали в ладоши, когда он кричал от боли и истекал кровью, хотя ещё вчера готовы были поддержать его идею бунта, так что потом, после того, как он кое-как оправился, Ангел уже не мог надеяться на их жалость и понимание. Он понял, что в них не осталось больше ничего человеческого, и поэтому замкнулся в себе. Титан, в свою очередь, понял, как переменчива народная любовь, и начал ещё сильнее бояться за свою власть. Втайне он ненавидел тех мерзавцев, которые смеялись и радовались, наблюдая за устроенной им «публичной казнью», и в глубине души он стал сам себе противен.  
Однако он не сделал никаких попыток прекратить последовавшую за этим травлю, хоть он прекрасно знал, что одно его слово способно положить конец всем этим мерзким смешкам. В конце концов, речь шла об его первой настоящей победе после захвата больницы. Он не мог просто так взять и отказаться от её последствий.  
Сейчас Титан стоит на сцене с микрофоном в правой руке и с пипеткой — в левой. Какой-то псих несёт в зубах поднос, на котором стоит один-единственный стакан водки. Другой псих толкает конструкцию на колёсах, когда-то смастерённую Титаном. К этой конструкции были приделаны отрезанные крылья Ангела, сейчас пыльные, покрытые засохшей кровью и кишащие червями. Титан бросает микрофон на пол. Настала пора отдать дань старому триумфу, единственному заслуженному.  
Он берёт с подноса стакан и жестом показывает психам, что они ему больше не нужны. В пипетке — капля ангельской крови, которую он собрал в банку во время «казни». Он капает в стакан, а потом одним глотком выпивает водку. Публика орёт, как резаная и чуть не умирает от восторга. Их поросячья радость мешает им сравнить две отдельные картины, представшие перед ними — человек, всё ещё пьющий кровь давно поверженного врага, и черви, сосуществующие среди когда-то белых перьев. Они так похожи…  
Титан, однако, эту схожесть прекрасно осознаёт. Но он не может прекратить этот ритуал, особенно сейчас, когда его правление над этим балаганом подходит к концу. Сами психи этого не чувствуют, но он уже понял, что в скором времени его власти настанет конец.  
Он понял это, когда узнал, что в подвале поселилась группа здоровых, которыми управлять было невозможно. Но более ощутимой перспектива падения стала тогда, когда один из них, тот, которого называли Красным, начал оставлять на стенах оскорбительные надписи — и не только примитивные, вроде «Титан — пидор и мать его — шлюха», а ещё и такие, которые ни один из психов не смог бы позволить себе оставить.  
«Твоему Золотому Веку пришёл конец, Кронос.»  
«Власть бога времени — вопрос времени.»  
«Передай от меня привет деду, отец.  
С любовью,  
Зевс.»  
Пустяковое, казалось бы, дело, но в обществе, которое Титан воспитал на обожании к себе, это было недопустимо.  
Последней каплей стал его портрет, нарисованный мелом на входной двери, а позже обоссаный. Титан решил, что больше не собирается это терпеть, и собрался сразу после этого выступления отправиться в подвал, чтобы показать наглому уёбку, где раки зимуют. Жаль только, что за спиной уёбка — армия его друзей, а за его собственной — кучка психов, которые могут обернуться против него самого, если поймут, что его затея обречена на провал. Пока они верят в него. Но что будет потом? Опыт Ангела доказал, что все эти твари — непостоянны в своём мнении.  
Диктатор смотрит на мальчишку, готовящего еду на кухне и мысленно готовится к тому, чтобы присоединиться к нему. Мальчишка смотрит на диктатора, который находится на грани падения, и мысленно готовится к тому, чтобы снова возвыситься в глазах общества.  
Титан думает, что после его краха люди возведут в великомученики того, кого они же раньше гнобили, и понимает, что ему больше не нужна власть над этими лицемерными ублюдками. Да, Красный его уничтожит, но сделав это, он его освободит.


End file.
